


I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion

by FrisianWanderer



Series: Fic Week (1): What's done in love... [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few hard years, Clarke asks her boyfriend Bellamy to marry her in the most romantic way she can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to mind because I strongly disagree with the thought that women can't ask their boyfriends to marry them. 
> 
> I realise this fic has a heartbreakingly sad beginning, but I promise you the ending makes up for it :) At least it's better than the other way around, right? ;) 
> 
> This is my first fic in my first FanFic week! :D Enjoy! :)
> 
> * Title is a quote from Charlotte Brontë *

Clarke had loved Bellamy for a long time. He was her first real love and she knew he’d be her only. They’d been through a lot, together and apart, but they’d found their way back to each other. Well, more exact, she’d found her way back to him.

They met when one of her closest friends, Monty Green, started dating Nathan Miller, Bellamy’s best friend, and after a rocky start, a friendship was quick to follow. A friendship that felt so natural, like a second skin, and was so strong, that it soon became more than that. Neither Clarke nor Bellamy could see themselves have something similar with someone else and, more importantly, they didn’t want to. He kissed her on a warm summer night on the beach and that was the start of something that would change their lives forever.

It changed their lives for the better because they were in love, happier than ever and together. They were stronger together, a force to be reckoned with, when they went out to plays, dinners, movies and museums, or when they went to the beach or the bar with friends. They complemented each other, made each other whole. Clarke and Bellamy were like darkness and light – they couldn’t exist without the other.

It changed their lives for the worse, when Clarke left. Neither one of them could forget or find something even remotely close to what they once had with someone else. It changed their lives for the worse, because when Clarke left, it weakened them both. They couldn’t really be themselves without the other. It wasn’t that they didn’t know _how_ , they just didn’t want to.

Clarke left, not because she didn’t love Bellamy anymore, but because she loved him too much. She knew that she’d hurt him when she lost the control of her car in that storm and lost their baby. Even if he would never blame her. Even if it wasn’t her fault. But it did feel like that.

Clarke had picked up Wells from the airport and they ended up driving through a heavy storm, until suddenly they weren’t. Suddenly they were flying through the air, until they crashed.

Wells was dead.

Clarke and Bellamy’s baby – their little bean – was dead.

And Clarke wished she was too, when she woke up in a hospital room and it dawned on her why her uterus was hurting like hell.

Bellamy was sitting next to her, holding her hand tightly and crying without making a sound. Clarke still remembers the heartbroken look in Bellamy’s eyes and how his trembling hands and hunched shoulders made him look broken-down.

He confirmed what she already knew – she lost their baby – and the last image of Wells she had – lying motionless a few feet from her, his blood seeping through his clothes – would stay the last one for the rest of her life.

Clarke pulled her hand from Bellamy’s grasp and turned away from him. There were no words to describe her pain and all she wanted was for it to go away. She cried until she passed out. Clarke couldn’t look Bellamy in his eyes anymore, couldn’t even look herself in her eyes, so two weeks after Wells’ funeral, she packed her bags and went back to her parents who still lived in her childhood home, five hundred miles away from Bellamy.

She left Bellamy with a letter where she apologised, told him how much she would always love him and begged him to understand.

It took her almost two years to get over her trauma. It took her two years of intense therapy to get over her fear of driving, to forgive herself, to cure herself of her survivor’s guilt, to stop grieving.

She became homesick, not only to Bellamy, but to everything she left behind in Savannah, the city she left behind. Her job as a curator at the Classic Art Museum, her friends – Monty, Raven, Lincoln and her colleagues Maya and Harper. She even missed the crappy apartment she’d lived in with Bellamy for a couple of months before the accident.

So, when she was fully back on her feet, she moved back to Savannah. Clarke started working for Lincoln’s gallery and moved in with Maya, who desperately needed a roommate. Clarke had kept in touch with Monty and Raven, but she was filled with joy when she finally saw her two best friends in the flesh again and could hug them.

Monty had moved in with Miller and they had gotten a dog, and Raven got promoted at work twice in the two years Clarke had been away.

Clarke desperately wanted to see Bellamy too, but she didn’t know if he was ready or if he even wanted to see her again.  

When Lincoln told her at work that he had started dating Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister, she finally had the courage to ask him how he was doing.

‘Yeah, I’m not going to do that’ Lincoln said. ‘I’m not going to be some weird carrier pigeon, that you can use to send each other messages or you can use to check up on the other’

Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat and the paintbrush she was holding started to shake. ‘He asked about me?’ she asked in a small voice.

‘Of course’ Lincoln answered. ‘He still loves you, but he doesn’t want to see you. But you should go see him. Talk with him. Would do you both some good’ he advised and she nodded in agreement. They left it at that, but Clarke took Lincoln’s advice to heart and acted on it.

When Bellamy opened his door and found Clarke standing on his doorstep, he looked like he just saw a ghost. ‘What do you want?’ he spit out, when he was over his initial shock.

Clarke shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I could tell you I’m back in town, but you already know that..’ she swallowed hard before she continued, because she _needed_ to continue. ‘I could tell you that I missed you and how sorry I am, but I doubt you want to hear that—‘

‘You’re right, I don’t’ he growled. ‘If I want to hear your apologies again, I could just read them out loud to myself, since I read your letter so many times that I memorized it’ Bellamy looked, so upset, so pained, Clarke couldn’t help but wince. Of course she knew she hurt him, but actually _seeing_ it, being confronted by that fact, hurt like hell. ‘What I _do_ want’ he continued, anger so clearly in his voice, she could almost touch it with her fingers, ‘is to know how you could do that to me? How could you leave me like that? In a fucking _letter_?!’ the anger in his voice had turned into more pain, and somehow, that was worse. ‘You were not the only one hurting, Clarke! _I_ _was too!_ ’

He took a shaky breath and his eyes filled with tears. ‘I lost everything Clarke. _Everything_. You were my best friend, my love, my future. I lost all of that. And I lost my _child_. The child I promised to love and protect forever. The child I promised to learn how to swim and to take to the beach. You were not the only one hurting and you just left me. _How could you do that?!_ ’ he demanded, his brown orbs reflecting how incredibly hurt he was and how angry he was with her.

Tears were falling down her face. ‘I didn’t have a choice, Bellamy’ she tried to explain, softly.

‘Of course you did!’ he yelled. ‘You just chose not to stay, to fight together. You chose to leave me, all alone. I was all alone, Clarke. I needed you and you left’ he stubbornly wiped his own tears of his cheeks, glaring at her.

‘I didn’t have a choice’ she calmly insisted. ‘I was so broken Bellamy.. I.. I felt so guilty, that I survived and they didn’t.. _It should’ve been me_ ’ she said in a broken whisper, face in the palms of her hands.

‘ _No_ ’ Bellamy said, firm, and she heard a sob leave his lips.

‘I hated myself’ she continued. ‘For what I did. To them, to you, to _us_. I needed to heal, on my own, without reminders. Because you were a reminder Bellamy—‘

‘I _loved_ you’ he whispered.

‘And I you, but what I went through—what _we_ went through, I believe we needed time and space, for a while’ she looked at him and he looked at her, still hurt, but his anger had softened, there was some.. _understanding_ as well. ‘I’m _so_ sorry..’

He took a moment, before he softly asked again what she wanted.

‘You’ she answered honestly, seeing no reason to beat around the bush, to not lay all her chards on the table. ‘I’ll have you in any way you want. A friend, something more, an acquaintance.. _A stranger_ ’ it physically hurt her to think of Bellamy that way, to think that Bellamy would want that, but she would give him that if that was what he wanted.

‘Do you still love me?’ he asked.

‘Always’ she answered and he nodded slowly.

‘You need to promise me that you’re not going to leave again’ he started. ‘That you’re all in. I still-‘ he took a breath, ‘I still want everything we talked about. With you Clarke, I-‘ he searched her face for doubt and when he didn’t find it, his eyes settled on hers again. ‘I need you to be honest with me and tell me what you want. From me’

‘I want everything with you, Bellamy’ Clarke said a little breathless, desperate to convey all of her memories of them together, to express all she felt for him. ‘The Sundays with breakfast in bed, the walks on the beach, the documentaries you make me watch, the trips to the store where you try to convince me that skin milk is just as good – which it clearly isn’t, it’s disgusting – the nights out with our friends where I’m tucked into your side..’ she trailed off and continued in a hopeful tone. ‘And I want everything we dreamed about having. The house close to a lake so we can go swimming with our kids.. The golden retriever. I still want to build that swing set in our future backyard. My dreams haven’t changed, Bellamy, I love you’ she promised and he nodded.

‘Okay’ he said hoarse and he stepped aside to let her in.

Forgiveness was hard for them, but they both knew they’d get there together.

They took it slow at first. Clarke and Bellamy needed to learn how to be around each other again, get used to being back in each other’s lives. Two years is a long time after all. But it came naturally to them. Clarke knew she was where she wanted to be, where she was supposed to be, and when Bellamy truly believed she wasn’t going to leave again, he opened up to her. Their hearts started to beat at the same rhythm again and soon happiness and love crept into their lives.

Six months later they moved back in together. Clarke and Bellamy both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and had learned how precious time was, so they weren’t planning on wasting a second more.

 

* * *

 

 

A year later Clarke was exactly where the universe wanted her to be – in Bellamy’s arms. Waking up, to be exact. To her joy, he was still asleep. His arm had unconsciously found its rightful place around her middle, making her the little spoon – a position she loved. The feel of his rising and falling chest against her back was comforting to Clarke like nothing else was and it made her feel loved.

She carefully turned around in his embrace so she could watch her boyfriend while he was sleeping (another thing she loved). Bellamy always looked so peaceful and so young while he was asleep. The crease he got between his eyebrows when he was worried disappeared, his lips weren’t in his trademark smirk (the one she secretly loved, but the genuine smile, full of joy and love, the one he gave her when they saw one another again after a day of work, was her favourite).

Her eyes trailed over his freckles. She took every opportunity she had to count them, but he had _so many_ , she was afraid she was never going to succeed.

‘Stop counting my freckles’ he whispered hoarse, eyes still shut, and Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘How long have you been awake?’ she asked.

‘Right before you woke up’ he admitted. ‘Give me a kiss?’

Clarke laughed. Bellamy just looked so funny with his lips puckered for a kiss, keeping his eyes closed. But he looked even more kissable. Her lips easily found his and when they broke contact again, she whispered a ‘good morning, babe’ against his lips.

‘Good morning, love’ he whispered back. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he opened them and asked if she wanted breakfast.

‘No thanks, I’m having brunch with Octavia and Raven, remember?’

‘Oh, yeah, and I’m supposed to help Lincoln put together that damn IKEA closet’ he said annoyed.

‘You’re going to have so much fun’ she teased, laughingly.

‘Shut up’ he grumbled and he got out of bed.

‘Where are you going?’ she complained, while he put his boxer briefs on. _God_ , he looked so handsome, standing half naked in front of her, stretching his arms, with his curls all tousled. It made her tremble with want. He smirked knowingly at her when her hungry gaze landed on his face and he flexed his biceps for show.

Clarke let out a tortures sigh. ‘You’re such a tease’ she whined.

His smirk widened in a smug grin and he made his way over to her. ‘We’re in a hurry’ he said and he kissed her lips. Clarke quickly put her arms around his neck and flipped him over so she could straddle him. He was already half hard for her.

‘Not anymore’ she said as she pulled off her sleep shirt. Bellamy groaned at the sight of her bare breast and she the sound pleased her greatly.

 

**∞**

 

‘I’m sorry I’m so late’ Clarke said as she hastily made her way over to Octavia and Raven, who were already waiting for her with a cup of coffee and waffles.

Raven’s lips curled into a wicked smile and she pointed to Clarke’s neck with her fork. ‘I’m guessing that has something to do with your tardiness?’

Clarke could feel a blush creep up when she realised that both Octavia and Raven noticed the “goodbye hickey” Bellamy left on her skin. ‘Maybe..’ she said into her coffee before taking a gulp. ‘Thanks for ordering by the way, I’m starving’

‘I bet you are’ Raven grinned. ‘After all of that _physical activity_ ’

‘Shut up’ she begged, cheeks now flaming and Octavia gagged excessively and told them to shut up about her brother’s sex life or she was going to vomit all over them.

Clarke took a bite of her waffle – with whip cream and cherries, her favourite – before she asked her friends if they could keep a secret. It seemed like a clever change of subject.

Raven rolled her eyes at Clarke. ‘You’ve known me long enough to know that I can keep a secret like no other’

‘Ditto’ Octavia said around a bite of scrambled eggs.

‘You can’t tell Lincoln!’ Clarke pointed out.

‘He’s my boyfriend, he doesn’t count’ Octavia smiled delightedly.

Clarke shook her head. ‘Than I’ll keep it to myself, because this can’t come back to Bellamy’

Octavia raised an eyebrow at her and her smile turned into a hard line. ‘Why can’t your boyfriend – and may I point out my _brother_ – know this secret?’ she said with a defensive undertone.

Clarke could feel Raven burn a whole in the side of her head. ‘Yes, Griffin, do tell. Now I really need to know’

Clarke’s lips turned into a big smile and she could feel the excitement taking a hold of her again. ‘I’m going to ask him to marry me’ she grinned and Raven slammed her coffee cup on the table in surprise.

‘Holy crap’ Raven said excited. ‘That’s awesome, babe!’

‘Fuck traditions, right?’ Clarke winked. ‘I want to marry Bellamy and I know he wants to marry me, so I figured, why not ask him? It would be nice to surprise him like that’ she finally glanced over to Octavia, who hadn’t said anything yet and Clarke’s heart sped up nervously.

Octavia was Bellamy’s only living relative and they shared a very (intimidatingly) strong bond, so if Octavia wouldn’t be cool with Clarke asking Bellamy to marry her or Clarke becoming Bellamy’s wife at all, Clarke didn’t think she could go through with it. She wasn’t about to cause a rift between the two siblings.

When Clarke had come back to town one and a half years ago, Octavia had made it very clear to Clarke that she hated her for what Clarke had put her brother through. ‘I understand you’ve been through a lot’ Octavia had said, ‘but so has my brother. He may be quick to forgive you and take you back, but I haven’t forgotten how you left him in _a letter_ ’ she spit, green eyes fuming. ‘If you ever even _think_ about hurting my brother again, I’ll hunt you down to the ends of the world. That’s a promise’

It had taken time and a lot of effort to get back on Octavia’s good side, but Clarke would do anything for Bellamy and when Octavia realised that, she tentatively started to warm up to Clarke. Now they were close friends, and that fact was proven when Octavia looked at Clarke with a soft smile and tears in her eyes and told Clarke, ‘That’s the best thing ever’.

‘So I have your blessing?’ she asked, choking up a bit.

Octavia nodded. ‘Yes. He’s going to be so excited’ she smiled and Clarke could read the words in Octavia’s eyes that her friend left unsaid. _Thank you. For staying. For making him so happy._

‘When are you going to do it?’ Raven asked, grinning.

‘Two weeks from now’ Clarke answered. ‘And that’s all I’m going to say about it, because I need this to be the biggest surprise ever’ she smiled and Raven and Octavia did their best to drop the subject.

 

* * *

 

 

Lincoln and Octavia had organised a barbecue for the gang on Wednesday’s at his place. Everyone was sitting in the backyard, enjoying the summer night with a drink in their hand, while Lincoln was grilling the food. Clarke was sitting on Bellamy’s lap, his arm around her waist while she absentmindedly played with the curls at the back of his neck.

Jasper was telling his friends how great things were going with Maya and thanked Clarke again for introducing them to one another. Clarke raised her beer at him before giving Bellamy a peck. Jasper’s stories about his newfound love had made Clarke realise again how lucky she was that Bellamy had forgiven her. How lucky she was to have something with Bellamy that some people may never get. 

‘What’s wrong?’ she whispered when she noticed there was something off about Bellamy. The slight smile he wore didn’t quite reach his eyes and the slight crease between his eyebrows was back.

‘Nothing’ he insisted, but she knew him like the back of her hand.

‘Bell’ she urged and she softly bumped her nose into his forehead. ‘Tell me’

His eyes stayed on the beer in his hand when he answered. ‘I’m just going to miss you. I hate being apart’ he admitted, referring to the upcoming weekend.

‘Me too’ she whispered. ‘But it’s only going to be for two nights’

Bellamy sighed. ‘Why couldn’t you have gone next week? Then I could’ve gone with you..’

That was for her to know and for him to find out, so she kept her lips sealed. ‘Because next week I want you all to myself’ she smiled. Bellamy’s lips turned into a small one of his own and she pressed a kiss on them. ‘I know it sucks, but it’s only for two nights. After that you’re never again allowed to miss a visit to or from my parents’ she teased and he chuckled.

‘Promise?’ he asked and she did.

 

* * *

 

 

On Friday, Clarke had travelled those five hundred miles to visit her parents. Bellamy always came with her, but she needed to speak with Jake and Abby alone, so she’d purposely chosen a weekend where she knew Bellamy couldn’t be joining her because of his work.

She hadn’t seen her parents in a while and she couldn’t wait to tell them both about her plans to propose to Bellamy. Both of her parents, especially her father, were very fond of Bellamy, so she wasn’t worried that they wouldn’t support her. But Clarke needed one thing in particular from them.

The ring.

The ring had belonged to Clarke’s grandfather. He had received it as a thank you after saving the life of a fellow soldier, when he was fighting in Europe during the Second World War. Harry Griffin had always worn it and when he passed away, Clarke’s father, Harry’s only son, had inherited it. 

Clarke knew that her father wanted her future spouse or her son to have the ring someday, so she was going to ask him if she could have it now. She was planning on using it as an engagement ring for Bellamy.

The ring was a thick silver band with a flat onyx stone that was decorated with a silver fleur-de-lis. Clarke was certain that Bellamy would love it, especially because the ring came with an amazing backstory he knew and loved – her boyfriend was definitely a huge history nerd. It was one of the many things she loved about him. 

During dinner she told her parents about her job at the gallery and that she was working on some original pieces that Lincoln had commissioned. She told with pride in her voice how Bellamy enjoyed being a detective – he recently got promoted – but that the hours could suck. When her mother returned from the kitchen with the dessert – homemade apple pie with extra whip cream, Clarke’s favourite – she finally told them what she wanted to all night. ‘I’m going to propose to Bellamy’

Abby looked up from the pie she was slicing, face soaked in surprise. ‘You’re going to ask him to _marry_ you?’ she asked. Clarke confirmed and Abby started smiling. ‘That’s amazing honey’ her mother dropped the knife on the table and made her way over to Clarke. Abby wrapped her arms around her daughter and Clarke returned the a hug. ‘I’m so proud of you’ she said, a little emotional, and Clarke started smiling.

‘Thanks mom’ Clarke said and she started laughing out of pure joy. There had been a time after the accident where Clarke would’ve never believed that one day, she’d be happy, healthy and back with Bellamy again. But she was. And in a few days she was going to ask him to spend the rest of his life with her. Clarke was so happy and relieved, it brought tears to her eyes.

Her father joined their hug and he kissed his daughter’s hair. ‘We couldn’t be more happy for you, pumpkin’ he sniffed and he tightened his hold on his wife and daughter.

‘Thanks dad’ Clarke said against his chest, and the three of them stood there for a long moment, until Clarke remembered that her favourite dessert was getting cold on the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy picked her up from the airport with a big smile and a bouquet of roses.

‘You didn’t have to do that’ she said surprised when he gave her the flowers. ‘They are gorgeous Bell, thank you’

His smile softened and so did the look in his brown eyes. ‘I missed you’

Clarke put one of her arms around his neck, careful not to squash her roses between their chests. ‘I missed you too’ she said before she kissed him. ‘Phone sex was great, but it’s just not as amazing as the real deal’

Bellamy chuckled. ‘It really isn’t’ he agreed, before planting a kiss on her cheek. He grabbed her weekend bag with one hand and took one of her hands in the other. He asked her how her flight was and told her how one of his colleagues, John Murphy, had screwed up again that day.

Clarke eagerly listened to Bellamy talk, he had an amazing way with words and a deep voice, but she couldn’t stop herself from glancing once or twice at her bag. Because hidden in one of the compartments was a tiny box that contained the beginning of their forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was planning on popping the question on Saturday, which was the third Saturday of the month and their monthly date night. But the six and half days leading up to it, seemed to never end. Clarke worked at the gallery and on her paintings, got coffee with Monty on Tuesday, went to the gym on Wednesday and had lunch with Lincoln and Bellamy on Thursday when her boyfriend stopped by with some tacos (they always had lunch together if one of them couldn’t make it to dinner, and that day he was going to be at the station until 8pm). She tried to keep herself as occupied as possible, both to make the days go by faster and to keep her nerves at bay. When Clarke fell asleep on Friday night and woke up to find that Saturday had finally arrived, she was buzzing with nerves and excitement.

_Today’s the day._

Clarke knew she was grinning like a fool the entire day, but she just couldn’t help herself.

‘Why are you acting so weird?’ Bellamy asked during brunch, giving her a strange look and she knew he was trying to read her.

‘What?’ she asked, feigning innocence. She was able to read him like the back of her hand, but _he_ could read _her_ like the back of his olive-toned ones. Clarke channelled her inner Meryl Streep and tried to keep a straight face.

Bellamy raised one of his eyebrows at her. ‘Right..’ he kept his intense gaze trained on her, before he said, ‘Fine, then don’t tell me’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ Clarke said, failing to suppress her grin. ‘I’m just really excited for date night tonight’ and she took a bite of her pancake.

‘Obviously’ he said grinning. ‘Who wouldn’t be if you had such an amazing boyfriend as you do?’

‘Obviously’ she agreed. ‘So handsome, so smart, such an amazing cook— No, wait, I’m thinking about _Lincoln_ now’

‘Funny, Princess’ he laughed and she winked at him.

 

**∞**

 

 **Octavia 2:03pm:** _Did you do it yet???!!!!! :D_

 **YOU 2:04pm:** _Not yet_

 **YOU 2:04pm:** _I’m going for the super heartfelt and romantic proposal and am waiting for the sunset_

 **YOU 2:05pm:** _Then there’s no way he’s going to say no_

 **Octavia 2:05pm:** _Clarke, seriously, there’s no way in hell he’s going to say no. You can ask him right next to a dumpster while the rats r running over your feet and the idiot would still say yes_

 **YOU 2:06pm:** _Good to hear_

 **YOU 2:06pm:** _Seriously, thanks, I’m kinda nervous_

 **Octavia 2:07pm:** _That’s cute ;)_

 **Octavia 2:07pm:** _But call me immediately tonight!!!!!_

 **YOU 2:07pm:** _You’ll def b the first to officially know_

 **YOU 2:08pm:** _But act surprised pls_

 **Octavia 2:08:** _Of course!!! :D_

 

**∞**

 

The rest of their free Saturday was spend watching Netflix, until it was time to go. Clarke had ordered some Greek takeout that they were going to eat on the beach, while watching the sunset. It was going to be perfect. Especially if he was going to say yes.

_He will._

Bellamy had laid down a blanket for them to sit on and Clarke handed him some of the food. They watched the waves crash on the shore and enjoyed the soft breeze, while Bellamy told Clarke the story of the first kite he ever bought. Long story short, it slipped out of his hand a couple of hours after he gave it as a gift to his sister. They tried to catch it but they couldn’t beat the strong wind and Octavia cried until Bellamy bought a new one. Octavia made him promise to _never_ use that new kite and he never had.

Clarke laughed and gave him a kiss. ‘You’re way too good-hearted, even as a kid’ she said against his lips and Bellamy ducked his head, trying to hide his rosy cheeks, because he still hadn’t learned how to accept a compliment.

Clarke decided that was the perfect moment. ‘This is where we had our first kiss’ she said. ‘Well not here _exactly_ , but somewhere on this beach’

Bellamy’s pupils dilated. ‘I remember’ he said in a voice that definitely was an octave or two lower than his voice was a moment ago. He cupped Clarke’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Bellamy’s lips made Clarke forget where she was for a moment until she tasted the tzatziki on his tongue. She broke their kiss and Bellamy let out a small whimper at the loss of contact.

‘And you took me to a Greek restaurant on our first date’ she added, smiling.

‘I did’ he agreed and Clarke could see that Bellamy was starting to wonder why she’d brought that up. ‘I didn’t forget an anniversary, did I?’ he asked, a little unsure of himself and Clarke chuckled.

‘You haven’t’ she assured him. ‘But there’s a different reason why I wanted to go down memory lane’

‘Now I’m curious’ Bellamy commented, teasing, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

‘I’m not as gifted and inspiring with words as you are, so bear with me, please’

‘I’ll always listen to you with bated breath Princess’ he said with a slight smirk, but she knew he meant it.

‘Good. And don’t interrupt me’ she hastily added and he pretended to zip up his mouth. She smiled at him and began her proposal speech.

‘I love you Bellamy. So much’ she started. ‘Not at first, obviously. I didn’t even like you that much after we met. I thought you were a judgemental and thick-headed ass and I know you thought I was a spoiled brat’ a laugh escaped Bellamy’s lips and she smiled at him before continuing. ‘But then I really got to know you and I learned that you were actually an overprotective and kind nerd, and God knows why, but I fell in love with you..’ she smiled and he did too. ‘I fell really, _really_ , in love with you and I’d never experienced something like that before. It was like… like _jumping off a cliff_ , you know? Exciting and scary all at once, but you caught me and you made me happier than I ever had been in my life. You still do, Bell’ she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, her mind already picturing her grandfather’s ring around his ring finger. ‘I’m sorry that I… that I wasn’t strong enough to stay with you after the accident, I- I-‘ she choked up and this time it was Bellamy who squeezed her hand. Silently telling her he was there for her, silently encouraging her to continue. ‘I need you to know that it was never about not loving you enough, I loved you _too much_ , Bell. But I was wrong for thinking I would heal faster if I was alone, because I didn’t really start forgiving myself until you were back in my life. You make me stronger, Bellamy. Our love makes me stronger..’ he wiped a tear of her cheek and she pressed a kiss on his palm. ‘I love you Bellamy’ she breathed. ‘I want you to be only one I kiss goodnight and good morning for the rest of our lives and I want to grow old with you. I want to be at your side for every high and low you’ll endure and I want you to be the one who’s with me when our dreams come true’ she swallowed when her voice started to shake, because _she was almost there_. ‘You make me happier than anyone has ever done and I want to make you feel that kind of happiness for the rest of our lives’ she turned to her purse so she could grab the small velvet box and Bellamy gasped when she opened it. ‘Bellamy Bradbury Blake, will you marry me?’

Bellamy looked in shock at the ring for her moment and Clarke’s heart was beating in her ears. ‘Your grandfather’s ring’ he softly said, surprised.

‘My grandfather’s ring’ she confirmed smiling.

Bellamy looked up at her with tears in his eyes and the sight made Clarke’s blue ones water as well. ‘Are you serious?’ he whispered, excitement and disbelieve both full on display in his eyes, smile and voice.

‘I am’ she smiled and she ignored the tear that ran down her cheek. ‘You are my other half Bellamy. You are the love of my life and the only future I want. Will you become my husband and my partner in crime for the rest of our days?’

Tears were running down his cheeks and he was grinning. ‘Yes’ he said firmly and he nodded. ‘Yes.. yes.. absolutely’ he took her face into his large hands and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. ‘I love you so much Clarke. I knew I wanted to marry you the moment I first kissed you on this beach, so _yes_. _I love you’_

She tried to kiss him again, but it was a difficult task when both of them smiled so broadly. She slipped her grandfather’s – now officially Bellamy’s – ring around his finger and they both stared at for a moment.

‘We’re engaged’ she sniffed.

‘You’re my _fiancé_ ’ he said thrilled, still a little disbelieving, but he was radiating happiness. Clarke didn’t think she could fall even more in love with her _fiancé_ , but at that moment she was proven wrong.

‘You’re my groom-to-be’ she laughed and he pulled her on top of him while he laid down on the blanket.

‘You’ll be my wife’

She caressed his cheek with her thumb and they stared into one another’s eyes. The love Bellamy felt for her shone brightly in his eyes and Clarke didn’t know what she’d ever done to deserve that, to deserve _him_ , but she knew she wanted to prove to him that she did, every day for the rest of their lives. Until their forever had ended. Till death did them apart, and possibly even after. ‘Forever’ she promised him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [fieldsofpoppyflowers](http://fieldsofpoppyflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :) 
> 
> If you enjoyed, I hope you'll let me know :) xx


End file.
